


Somewhere between the stars

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Khirk, M/M, Musing, Romance, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for these last shots has delivered another website... it´s about (innocent) intimacies.<br/>I found the whole idea interesting. And Rihannas new song in a loop is also very inspiring. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere between the stars

**Author's Note:**

> And once more thanks for all the Kudos and nice words for my last attempts to write something. It makes my day sunnier...

* * *

 

 

_**Forever this will be the way we are-** _

_**Somewhere, somewhere between the stars** _

_**(Chris Rea)** _

 

 

The sun sinks as an amazing, blood-red ball behind the horizon and dipped the sky in an ethereally seeming blue. And in view of all this beauty, I realize my own inadequacy again. And what if there's not another tomorrow for this fragile love? So, how many times do I have to fail, before I understand who I am? Who's the man behind the mask of the everlasting rebel, the presentable Starfleet captain, the son of the Kelvin Hero?

In spite of all these doubts, the destiny has led you to me and opened my eyes, to finally see my true self in the mirror. And I finally understood what Christopher has said before a felt eternity... that I am carved from a special piece of wood and can be better than a bare, more than twenty-years-old, remembrance.

And everything from whom I believed, it would have already slipped through my fingers, finds back to his place, preserves me from drift off in the shadows, painted by colors of darkness. Only with you I see light again, know that I wouldn't travel this stony path alone. Knowing that there is somebody, who catches me unconditionally if I fall. Takes me in such a way as I am, in all this perfectionism called James T. Kirk.

I look in your beautiful, ever-changing eyes, which remind me of a stormy day on sea, take your hands in mine...

And it seems for a small moment, that even the earth trembled on her everlasting cycle around the sun, ´till the world breathes anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I count the days ´till Beyond... ♥


End file.
